The Young Girl
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: "Aku hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berharga yang tak perlu dimiliki" / pair:kyumin/GS/ RnR please.../
1. Prolog

THE YOUNG GIRL / KYUMIN / GS / PROLOG

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin pastinya

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie chagi, belikan aku makanan yang seperti ada di TV itu" rengek seorang yeoja manis pada namja disampingnya.

"Eits, enak saja menyuruhku begitu saja. Poppo dulu!" ujar sang namja seraya menghadapkan pipinya didepan wajah sang yeoja.

Sang yeojapun merengutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan banyak minta! Lakukan saja!" perintah sang yeoja kesal.

Sang namjapun mencibir, "Sebenarnya yang banyak minta disini siapa?!" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya Kyuhyunnie chagi" ujar sang yeoja.

"Cepat pergi! Awas kalau kau pulang dengan tangan kosong!" peringat sang yeoja tajam.

Sang namjapun hanya 'iya-iya' saja saat sang yeoja mendorongnya keluar dari apartemen mewah itu.

'Cho Henli memang yang terbaik!' batin sang yeoja saat melihat pintu apartemen sudah tertutup, pertanda sang namja sudah keluar.

.

"Umma, Minnie mau mengambil tas di kamar dulu" ujar seorang yeoja pada ummanya yang telah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Cepatlah sayang, nanti keburu diskonannya habis" teriak sang ibu ketika sang anak sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Sang yeojapun dengan sembarangan mengacak-acak isi lemarinya. Mencari tas yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ketemu! Ah, bahkan aku mendapatkan diskon 60% untuk tas ini" ujar sang yeoja semangat saat sudah menemukan barang berwarna pink yang dicarinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, yeoja itu berlari menuju ruang tamu. Bahkan untuk merapikan kembali isi lemarinyapun tak sempat.

"Kaja ummaku yang cantik! Kali ini kita harus mendapatkan diskon besar!" seru sang yeoja semangat sembari menggandeng lengan sang ibu.

"Benar! Nyonya Kang itu tak boleh mengalahkan kita hari ini!" tambah sang ibu berapi-api.

Dua yeoja beda generasi itupun langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat mobil sang ibu diparkirkan dan melajukan mobil itu menuju tempat yang mereka harapkan.

.

"Adik manis, mau permen atau balon?" tanya seorang karyawan pada seorang anak berusia 5 tahunan itu.

Sang anak terlihat berfikir keras untuk memilih. "Jungie mau permen ahjumma" ujar sang anak setelah acara berfikirnya tadi.

Sang karyawan toko itupun menyerahkan permen yang diinginkan sang gadis kecil itu.

"Lain kali tidak boleh menangis lagi ya? Nanti Tuhan marah loh!" ujar sang karyawan menasehati.

Sang gadis kecilpun menerima permen yang diberikan sang karyawan dan mengangguk lucu.

"Jungie pergi dulu ahjumma. Terima kasih atas permennya" ujar sang gadis kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Hhh... Kasihan sekali gadis kecil itu, andaikan saja aku kaya, pasti sudah kuangkat sebagai anak. Tapi, bahkan anakku sendiri ada empat, bagaimana aku mengidupinya? Hhh..." ujar sang karyawan toko itu prihatin melihat sang gadis kecil yang setiap harinya melewati toko tempatnya bekerja itu.

.

TBC?/END?

Baru prolog, jadi masih buram... :-D

Ditunggu RnRnya... 


	2. Chapter 1

THE YOUNG GIRL / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin pastinya

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.

.

"Jungie tak mau sekolah!" ujar seorang anak kecil yang tengah berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Waeyo? Jungie harus sekolah" bujuk sang wanita.

Sang anak kecilpun menggeleng keras. Menolak permintaan sang wania.

"Sekolah membutuhkan banyak uang. Jungie tidak mau menghabiskan uang" ujar sang gadis kecil polos.

Ucapan yang dilontarkan anak kecil itu berhasil membuat bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata indah sang wanita paruh baya.

"Jungie mau kelja saja, bial bisa menghasilkan uang, bukan menghabiskan uang" ujar sang anak kecil, Minjung.

Sang wanita paruh baya hanya bisa terisak mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Tak pernah ada dipikirannya, bahwa seorang anak sekecil Minjung mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Seumur-umur dirinya menjadi ibu di panti asuhan itu, dia baru menemukan gadis sehebat anak kecil dihadapannya itu.

"Dengarkan ibu, Jungie boleh bekerja, tapi tidak sekarang, nanti saat Jungie dewasa" ujar sang ibu panti seraya menahan isakannya.

Minjungpun mengusap air mata sang ibu panti menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ibu tidak boleh menangis. Jungie kan tidak nakal" ujar Minjung.

Ibu pantipun mengusap punggung tangan Minjung yang berada di pipinya. "Jungie tidak pernah nakal. Jungie anak baik" ujarnya.

"Anak baik harus sekolah, ne?" ujar sang ibu panti kembali membujuk.

Walaupun dalam keterbatasan dana, Ibu panti itu selalu ingin membuat anak-anak di panti asuhan yang dikelolanya menjadi anak yang berpendidikan, bukan menjadi anak yang mudah terjerumus ke hal-hal yang negatif.

"Tapi... Jungie tidak mau sekolah" ujar anak itu pelan.

"Eum.. yasudah untuk hari ini, Jungie tidak sekolah, tapi lain kali harus masuk sekolah, eoh!" ujar ibu panti itu.

"Ne, Jungie janji! Sekalang Jungie mau jalan-jalan dulu!" ujar Minjung bersemangat.

"Arra, tapi harus pulang tepat waktu. Mengerti!" sang ibu panti menyentil pelan hidung Minjung.

"Siap, Kapten!"

Dengan semangat, Minjungpun berlari keluar dari rumah sederhana itu.

"Hhh, maafkan ibu sayang" ujar ibu panti.

.

-KYUMIN-

.  
.

"Hhh... ada-ada saja keinginan anak itu. Kemarin menyuruhku mencari makanan khas arab, sekarang disuruh mencari makanan khas turki. Harus cari dimana?" gerutu seorang namja tampan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan itu.

Pandangan matanya melongok di setiap toko yang dilewatinya.

Sampai-sampai namja itu tak sadar kalau ada anak kecil yang tengah berjalan riang didepannya.

"Aww!" saking riangnya, anak itu tak melihat namja tampan yang juga sama-sama tidak memperhatikannya.

Namja tampan itupun membantu sang anak berdiri lagi.

"HUAAAA!" pecah sudah tangis anak itu.

Sang namja tampan itupun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang gadis kecil.

"Mianhae, sakit ya?" tanya sang namja sabar.

"Ahjussi, pelmen Jungie jatuh. HUAAA!" Jawab anak itu seraya menunjuk permen lolipopnya yang terjatuh di tanah, tangis masih mengiringinya tentu saja.

"Cup, cup, cup... ahjussi belikan yang baru lagi, ne?" tawar sang namja berusaha menenangkan tangisan sang anak kecil.

Minjung, gadis kecil itupun mengangguk lucu, karena lelehan air mata masih menggenang di pipinya.

"Yang besal ne?" pinta Minjung seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"Ne, yang besar. Tapi, tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kaja" sang namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itupun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggandeng Minjung, mencari tempat yang menjual permen.

'Hhh... satu anak kecil lagi yang harus kuurus. Sabar Cho Kyuhyun' batin Kyuhyun merana.

"Ahjussi, Jungie boleh minta es klim?" tanya Minjung saat melewati kedai es krim.

Tatapan mata kecilnya tertuju pada kedai itu.

Karena merasa kasihan, Kyuhyunpun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Minjungpun girang bukan main, anak itu bahkan meloncat-loncat kecil, menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

Kyuhyunpun ikut tersenyum melihat Minjung yang begitu senang.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju kedai eskrim yang dimaksudkan Minjung.

Kemudian duduk di salah satu meja. Tak lama sang pegawaipun muncul dan memberikan lembar menu pada Kyuhyun.

"Mau yang rasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Minjung.

"Cokelat!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Cokelat satu" pesan Kyuhyun pada sang pegawai, kemudian pegawai itupun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Ahjussi tidak mau esklim?" tanya Minjung.

"Aniyo. Ahjussi masih kenyang" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Memang daritadi mereka mengobrol, namun tak tahu nama satu sama lain.

"Minjung. Kalau ahjussi siapa?" tanya Minjung balik.

Pertanyaannya entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri.

"Nama ahjussi Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun sembari mencubit pelan pipi tembam Minjung.

"Nama lengkapmu siapa? Apa cuma Minjung saja? Tak ada marga dari ayahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Minjungpun menekuk senyumnya.

"Jungie tak punya ayah, Jungie tak punya ibu. Jungie tinggal belsama teman-teman panti dan ibu panti" jawab Minjung murung.

Pernyataannya barusan membuat hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Anak sekecil ini tak mengenal orang tua kandungnya? Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Sekarang Jungie punya ayah" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap rambut Minjung pelan.

"Ayah?" ulang Minjung bingung.

"Ne, panggil ahjussi appa. Arra!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Appa?" tanya Minjung memastikan.

Kyuhyunpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "HWAA! JUNGIE PUNYA APPA YANG TAMPAN!" jerit anak itu bahagia seraya memeluk erat tubuh sang 'appa baru'nya.

Kyuhyunpun ikut tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya anak dalam pelukannya itu.

"Appa, kenapa es klimnya lama sekali?" rengek Minjung yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Sabar sebentar, ne? Sebentar lagi juga datang" ujarnya pelan.

Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun dengan mudah memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai ayah, bukan? Tentu saja bukan hanya karena merasa kasihan saja, namun ada hal lain dibaliknya.

Tak lama, sang karyawanpun datang membawa pesanan yang Kyuhyun pesan tadi.

"Mau appa suapkan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Minjungpun mengangguk semangat, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Merekapun larut dalam kebersamaan mereka, hingga ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun lupakan, hal yang membuatnya datang ke pertokoan makanan ini.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Kyuhyunpun merogoh saku kemeja yang dipakainya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Ada apa lagi sih?!" sungut Kyuhyun setelah melihat nama orang yang menelpon.

Kemudian, Kyuhyunpun mengangkat telpon itu.

"YA! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!" bentakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, bahkan Minjungpun mendengarnya.

"Siapa appa? Kenapa kelas sekali?" tanya Minjung.

"YA! SIAPA ITU?! ITU ANAKMU?!" bentakan itu kembali terdengar nyaring.

"Tenanglah dulu. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan. Kyuhyun juga meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, pertanda memerintah Minjung untuk diam.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali, dan siapa itu tadi? Kenapa ada kata 'appa' didalamnya?" tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Haish, nanti kujelaskan di apartemen. Kau tinggal duduk manis didepan TV dan menungguku pulang, Dengar?!" ujar Kyuhyun tegas di akhir kalimat, kemudian memutuskan hubungan telponnya.

Diletakkannya kembali ponsel itu ke saku kemejanya.

"Itu tadi adik appa, tak perlu takut. Nah, appa suapi lagi es krimnya. Aaaa..."

Merekapun hanyut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

"Setelah ini, appa antarkan Jungie pulang, ne!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Minjungpun langsung menekuk bibirnya kebawah, kecewa.

"Jungie bisa pulang sendili" ujar anak itu murung.

Kyuhyunpun bingung harus melakukan apa. Dilihatnya anak perempuan itu berjalan keluar dari kedai es krim.

Dengan buru-buru, Kyuhyunpun membayar es krim dan mengejar Minjung.

Tak didapatinya anak perempuan itu dimana-mana.

"Kemana anak itu pergi? Apa aku menyakitinya? Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini?" ujar Kyuhyun gusar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang Jungie bukan olang yang penting, Jungie selalu dibuang" ujar Minjung pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya tak tentu arah. Dia tahu, seberapa langkahnya berjalan, dia tak akan tersesat, jadi anak itu tak usah khawatir.

Minjungpun berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang dikelilingi berbagai jenis bunga.

Seketika itu juga senyum terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"BADUT!" soraknya senang ketika melihat seorang badut tengah dikelilingi banyak anak-anak kecil, sama sepertinya.

Minjungpun berlari kearah kerumunan itu.

Namun, tubuhnya yang kecil tak mampu menggapai sosok badut itu. Naasnya, Minjung juga jatuh terdorong oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Senyum itu kembali pudar dari wajah cantik itu.

"Jungie ingin badut" ujarnya pelan seraya menatap miris akan badut yang terlihat sibuk itu.

Diapun berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya.

Tak mau terdorong untuk yang kedua kalinya, anak kecil itupun menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika. "KELINCI!" ujarnya girang.

Dikejarnya kelinci yang tengah berlari itu.

"BUNNY!" teriak seorang yeoja yang terlihat juga tengah mengejar kelinci yang sama.

Kelinci itupun berhenti dan berbalik.

"KELINCI!" girang Minjung seraya mengangkat serta memeluk sang kelinci.

Yeoja yang mengejar kelinci itupun berhenti. Menatap yeoja kecil yang dengan senyum mengembang itu menimang-nimang kelinci miliknya. Ya, kelinci itu sudah ada yang punya, dilihat dari kalung bergandul bel kecil di lehernya.

"Anak manis, kau menyukai kelinci, eoh?" tanya sang yeoja lembut.

"Ne, Jungie suka kelinci!" jawab Minjung senang.

Sang kelincipun terlihat tenang-tenang saja dalam pelukan Minjung.

"Tapi..." yeoja itupun tak tega mengatakan kalau kelinci itu miliknya.

Sang yeojapun hanya menatap Minjung. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja?" tawar sang yeoja.

Minjungpun mengangguk saja dan mengikuti arah sang yeoja melangkah.

Yeoja itupun membantu Minjung untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang yeoja.

Ini kedua kalinya dalam hari ini dia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Minjung, tanpa marga" jawabnya.

Sang yeojapun mengernyit heran? Tanpa marga?

"Ah, namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" ujar yeoja itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Minjung yang terlihat sibuk dengan kelinci didekapannya itupun tak membalas uluran tangan Sungmin.

Sedikit kecewa, Sungminpun menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Apa yang Minjung lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Entah kenapa, yeoja itu sedikit tertarik dengan yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Jungie tadi melihat badut, tapi tak bisa menyentuhnya" jawab Minjung berkeluh.

"Jungie suka badut?" tanya Sungmin sedikit antusias.

Sebenarnya, dirinya tadi juga ingin sekali mendekati badut. Tapi, dirinya yang sudah sebesar itu menginginkan badut? Apa kata orang nanti?

"Ne! Jungie ingin menyentuh badut!" ujar Minjung senang.

"Bagaimana kalau Jungie menyentuh badutnya dengan immo saja?" tawar Sungmin.

Minjungpun tersenyum senang. Kemudian anggukkan itu tercipta dari kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Kaja!" ujar Sungmin semangat.

Sungminpun menggendong Minjung ke tempat sang badut berada.

Mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak, sama-sama manisnya.

"Ramainya" gumam Sungmin melihat kerumunan yang tetap sama itu.

Dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya, akhirnya dua yeoja itu berhasil mencapai tempat yang mereka tuju, dekat dengan sang badut.

"Ahjussi!" teriak Minjung dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Sang kelinci yang berada di gendongan Minjung terlihat sedikit tak suka dengan keramaian itu.

"Hallo adik manis!" sapa sang badut pada Minjung yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Hallo ahjussi! Jungie mau sentuh ahjussi badut!" ujar Minjung girang.

"Adik manis ingin menyentuh ahjussi jelek ini? Sentuh saja" ujar sang badut.

Minjungpun dengan sebelah tangannya meraba-raba wajah sang badut.

"Umma juga mau menyentuh?" tawar sang badut.

Sungmin, yang disebut sebagai umma hanya tersenyum saja. Dengan senangnya yeoja itu juga ikut menyentuh wajah sang badut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sungminpun keluar dari kerumunan itu, kemudian menurunkan Minjung dari gendongannya. "Jungie senang?" tanya Sungmin.

Minjungpun mengangguk senang. Dengan setianya, gadis kecil itu mengelus surai putih sang kelinci yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Sekarang Jungie mau apa?" tawar Sungmin manis.

Yeoja manis itu memang tengah bosan, sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bersama kelinci miliknya. Dan beruntungnya ada yeoja kecil yang menemaninya.

"Eum... Pelmen!" jawab Minjung girang.

Anak-anak seusia dengannya memang tengah menyukai hal-hal berbau manis, sama sepertinya.

"Permen? Kaja! Kita beli permen yang besar!" ujar Sungmin tak kalah girang.

Sungminpun menggandeng sebelah tangan Minjung yang bebas.

"Immo, nama kelinci ini siapa?" tanya Minjung.

"Namanya Bunny" jawab Sungmin.

"Immo sengaja membelinya untuk menemani immo" lanjutnya.

Merekapun diam seraya melangkah menuju tempat yang Minjung maksudkan.

"AHJUMMA!" sapa Minjung saat sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko.

"Ah, Minjungie. Pasti ingin permen lagi ya, heum?" ujar wanita paruh baya yang bertugas menjaga toko itu.

"NE! JUNGIE MAU PELMEN YANG BESAAAALLL!" Minjungpun menjawabnya dengan girang.

Sungminpun ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, kemarin kan Jungie sudah minta permen. Besok lagi saja ya sayang" ujar sang wanita.

Wanita itu hanya karyawan biasa yang juga membutuhkan uang untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Dan jika Minjung datang, pasti wanita itu akan memberinya permen cuma-cuma, mana tega dirinya jika menyuruh Minjung membayarnya.

"Tapi... Jungie mau pelmen yang besal" gumam Minjung sedih.

Wanita itupun merasa tak tega melihat raut wajah sedih Minjung, tapi, apa kata bosnya nanti?

Sungminpun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Minjung.

"Biar immo yang belikan, ne?" hiburnya seraya mengelus surai hitam milik sang gadis kecil.

Minjungpun mengangguk semangat.

"Jungie mau yang besaaal ya, immo!" ujar anak itu semangat.

"Tentu, yang besaaar" ulang Sungmin.

Yeoja manis itupun kembali berdiri.

"Ahjumma, tolong dua permen yang paling besarnya, ne!" pesan Sungmin pada sang wanita penjaga toko.

Sang wanita paruh baya itupun mengambilkan apa yang Sungmin pesan, permen, atau bisa dikatakan lolipop yang besar.

Sungminpun menerima lolipop itu dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Minjung. "cha, permen besar untuk gadis pintar sepertimu" ujar Sungmin.

Dengan girangnya Minjung mengambil permen yang diberikan Sungmin dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Berapa ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin lembut pada sang wanita.

"2000 won(ngarang) nona" jawab sang wanita.

Sungminpun mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ada di sakunya kemudian memberikannya pada sang karyawan.

"Gamsahamnida, ahjumma" pamit Sungmin seraya menggiring langkah Minjung.

Sungmin tak bisa menggandengnya karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan permen dan kelinci tentu saja.

"Semoga saja Jungie bahagia" ujar wanita penjaga toko itu setelah kedua yeoja itu telah pergi.

_

"Ada tukang balon! Jungie mau?" tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah penjual balon.

"Jungie mau!" sorak Minjung.

Merekapun mendekat pada penjual balon itu.

"APPA!" teriak Minjung saat dilihatnya seorang namja tampan nan tinggi tengah membayar balon.

"Jungie-ya, kau kemana saja?" tanya sang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyunpun menggendong tubuh kecil Minjung. "Ini balon untuk Jungie" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan balon yang sebenarnya dia beli untuk sang adik.

"Jinja?" tanya Minjung dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

_

Sungmin pov~

Apa maksud Jungie? Appa? Bukankah tadi dia bilang tak punya marga? Itu artinya tak punya ayah atau ibu bukan?

Dan lagi, namja ini benar-benar tampan dan tinggi.

Ahhh~ Apa ini yang dinamakan Love at the first sight?

Tapi, jika benar kalau namja ini ayahnya Minjung, berarti dia sudah menikah bukan? Pupus sudah harapanku.

"Immo... Immo..." panggil Minjung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Minjung menyodorkan Bunny padaku. Ah, anak ini. Kalau ada mainan baru, mainan lamanya dilupakan. Kasihan sekali kau Bunny.

Akupun menerima Bunny dengan sebelah tanganku. Kujilati lolipop besar yang kupegang. Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil? Terserah!

Aku hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ayah-anak di hadapanku ini.

"Memangnya ibunya tidak ikut?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Terserah padaku bukan ingin menanyakan apapun?

Kamipun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tukang balon itu.

"Kalau hal itu, tanyakan saja pada Jungie" jawab namja tampan itu.

Apa maksudnya?! Akukan hanya tanya keberadaan ibu Minjung!

Namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku dengan Minjung dipangkuannya. Akupun ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia bukan anak kandungku" ujar namja itu pelan. Mungkin bermaksud agar Minjung tak mendengarnya.

Bukan anak kandungnya? Berarti ada kemungkinan dia belum menikah bukan? Dan itu artinya ada kesempatan untukku kan?

Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya namja ini kaya. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku akan mendapatkan cintanya dan juga ada yang membayar belanjaku! Aku tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras lagi! Dan yang terpenting aku tak perlu berdesakan demi mencari diskon lagi!

Perlu diketahui, Aku ini wanita normal yang akan berbinar dengan yang namanya 'shopping', tak beda jauh dengan ummaku. Dan kami bukanlah orang miskin. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah, appaku adalah orang yang pelit menurutku. Ya, hanya menurutku saja.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi" bisiknya.

Mwo?! Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Minjung menyebutnya appa? Ah, aku bingung.

Melihat raut wajah bingungku, namja itu malah mengeluarkan smirknya. YA TUHAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR TERPESONA DENGAN NAMJA INI!

.

.

TBC?/END?

PENDEK ya? MEMANG!

DITUNGGU RnRNYA... 


	3. Chapter 2

THE YOUNG GIRL / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin pastinya

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov~ .

"Jungie mau pulang" adu Minjung tiba-tiba.

Akupun menatap anak ini bingung. Bukankah tadi dia benar-benar bersemangat saat bertemu 'appa'nya ini?

"Pulang? Sekarang?" tanya namja yang kuketahui bernama Kyuhyun ini.

Minjungpun terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Telima kasih dan maaf sudah melepotkan untuk hali ini" ujarnya setelah membungkuk pada kami.

Ya Tuhan, anak ini benar-benar kasihan sekali.

Minjung berlari menjauh bersama permen dan balon miliknya.

Kami berdua, aku dan Kyuhyun, hanya duduk diam saja. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berusaha mengejar langkah anak itu.

"Boleh aku bercerita sedikit?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Silahkan" jawabku seraya menatap kearahnya.

HUAAA! Dari samping begini saja sudah TAMPAN!

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum mengawali ceritanya.

"Dulu aku adalah pria brengsek" ujarnya.

Breksek? Mana bisa? Tampilannya saja seperti pria baik-baik. Kutunggu saja dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Waktu itu, aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik, pengertian, baik, yah, semua kriteria yang kuinginkan ada di yeoja itu" lanjutnya.

Akupun diam, mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Dimana sisi brengseknya? Aku pikir itu normal-normal saja..

"Kupikir, hubungan kami akan berlanjut hingga ke jenjang pernikahan" ujarnya.

"Lalu? Kalian putus?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tadi katanya yeoja itu baik dan juga pengertian bukan?

"Ne, kau benar. Kami putus karena dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan namja lain. Benar-benar seperti drama bukan?" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Akupun merasa kasihan kepadanya. Kupikir, dia begitu mencintai yeoja itu sampai sekarang.

"Kau membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanyaku lagi.

Diapun menghela nafas kembali sebelum menjawabnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya kubiarkan begitu saja. Aku mencumbuinya dengan paksa di malam setelah kami putus" jawabnya.

MWOYA! APA-APAAN NAMJA INI! Kupikir dia akan menemui orang tua sang yeoja, meminta restu secara baik-baik. Tapi ini?! KETERLALUAN!

"Aku namja brengsek bukan?" tanyanya lagi dengan lirih.

"Apa aku harus menjawab iya?" tanyaku balik.

"Heh! Tak perlu menjawabnya. Sudah kupastikan jawabannya adalah iya. Mau mendengarkan lanjutannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa namja ini dengan mudahnya menceritakan kisah pribadinya padaku yang baru dikenalnya ini?

"Ne" jawabku akhirnya.

Mendengar ceritanya tak buruk juga kurasa.

"Kudengar pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan sebulan setelah malam itu. Dan katanya mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk berbulan madu" ujarnya.

Apa yeoja itu sudah tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi? Atau memang pada dasarnya yeoja itu tak mencintai Kyuhyun?

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, yeoja itu menghubungiku. Dia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya" ujarnya.

"Kau menyanggupinya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Dia datang bersama adiknya yang katanya memiliki keterbelakangan mental sejak orang tua mereka meninggal" jawabnya.

Jadi, orang tua yeoja itu meninggal? Pasti penyebab berlangsungnya pernikahan itu karena ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang dia katakan padaku. Dia membuang anak kami" ujarnya kemudian menunduk.

Membuang anak mereka? Jadi, malam itu? Ah, benar-benar bodoh yeoja itu!

"Setiap kali melihat seorang anak kecil yang bersedih, entah kenapa rasanya hatiku ikut bergetar. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah" tambahnya masih dengan menunduk.

Ah, apa itu yang menyebabkannya begitu mudah akrab dengan Minjung?

"Yeoja itu bilang dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama suaminya. Dia juga menyerahkan adiknya padaku" ujarnya.

IGE MWOYA?! APA YEOJA ITU TAK PUNYA MALU?! MAUNYA HIDUP BAHAGIA TANPA MAU MEMIKIRKAN KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG YANG DISAKITINYA!

"Dan kau menerimanya?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

Kyuhyunpun mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap kearah depan seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tak menerimanya, anak itu bisa-bisa dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa oleh yeoja itu, dan rasa bersalahku akan semakin besar" jawabnya pelan.

"KAKAK MACAM APA YEOJA ITU?!" teriakku tiba-tiba.

Ups, ternyata teriakanku membuat orang yang lalu lalang menatap kami.

Akupun hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang itu, dan mengatakan kalau tak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf" ujarku pelan seraya kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini menatapku dengan senyumannya.

AAAAA! UMMA, TOLONG AKU! SENYUMNYA ITU, HUAAAA!

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menganggap yeoja itu jahat" ujarnya masih menatapku.

Apa wajahku memerah sekarang?

"Tapi, tak apa. Justru dengan adanya adiknya itu, bisa menemaniku yang tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku. Dan lagi, sekarang dia benar-benar tergantung padaku" ujarnya lagi dengan kepala yang dihadapkan kedepan, tak menatapku lagi.

"Ah! Aku jadi lupa dengan pesanannya! Aku pergi dulu" ujarnya tiba-tiba kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Hhh, ternyata hidupnya tak setampan wajahnya.

Akupun ikut beranjak, pulang tentu saja. Ah, semoga saja kami dipertemukan kembali.

.  
Sungmin pov end~ .

.  
-KYUMIN-  
.

.

"Ibu, Minjungie pulang!" teriak Minjung setelah menutup kembali pintu depan.

Sang ibu pantipun menyambut Minjung, "Selamat datang!" ujarnya seraya menggendong tubuh ringan Minjung.

Cup~

Diciumnya lembut pipi wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Wah, Jungie darimana saja?" tanya wanita itu seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Jungie dali peltokoan yang menjual banyaaaak makanan" jawab Minjung seraya sesekali menjilat lolipopnya.

Ibu pantipun mendudukkan Minjung di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang Jungie lakukan disana?" tanyanya lagi seraya berlutut dihadapan Minjung dan meletakkan tangannya di paha Minjung.

"Jungie makan es klim dan mendapat pelmen juga balon. Lalu ada badut juga!" cerita Minjung seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

Sang wanita mengalihkan salah satu tangannya kearah pipi chubby Minjung.

"Siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya sang wanita.

"Appa dan immo" jawab Minjung singkat kemudian kembali menjilati lolipopnya.

'Hhh.. Siapa lagi yang menjadi dewa penolongnya kali ini? Tapi, siapapun itu, mereka telah membuat Uri Minjungie tertawa. Tawa inilah yang kuharapkan dari setiap anak yang tinggal disini' batin wanita itu.

"Lalu? Sudah mengucapkan sesuatu?" ujar ibu panti.

Minjungpun mengangguk semangat.

"Jungie sudah mengucapkan telima kasih dan minta maaf sudah melepotkan meleka" ujar Minjung.

"Anak baik" ujar ibu panti seraya mengelus kepala Minjung pelan.

Ibu pantipun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak disebelah ruang makan.

Minjung hanya diam saja seraya mengemut(?) permennya yang tak habis-habis itu.

"Jungie pasti belum makan bukan?" tebak sang ibu panti setelah datang dari dapur dengan semangkuk makanan di tangannya.

"Jungie belum makan" ujar Minjung.

Matanya berbinar setelah mendapati makanan kesukaannya ada di mangkuk yang dibawa sang wanita, jajangmyeon.

"Ini ibu buatkan khusus untuk anak pintar seperti Jungie!" ujar ibu panti seraya meletakkan mangkuk itu diatas meja.

"Mau disuapi?" tawar ibu panti.

"Aniyo. Minjungie kan anak pintal, jadi bisa makan sendili" ujar Minjung seraya menyerahkan balon dan permen yang tadi dipegangnya pada sang ibu panti.

Wanita paruh baya itupun hanya tersenyum saja, seraya membawakan balon dan permen milik Minjung.

Minjung makan dengan lahap, walau beberapa saus hitam itu menempel disekitar bibirnya. Benar-benar lucu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Jungie. Ibu ambilkan air dulu, ne?" ujar sang wanita kemudian beranjak kembali menuju dapur.

Minjung yang hanya fokus pada makanannya itupun tak menanggapi ucapan sang ibu panti, dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hhh... Kapan orang tuanya akan mengambilnya lagi? Aku tak tega melihatnya hidup seperti ini terus. Setidaknya tak adakah orang yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak mereka?" ujar sang ibu panti bermonolog sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas.

"Bukankah dalam surat itu hanya bertuliskan menitipkan saja? Mereka akan mengambilnya kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Ibu panti bukannya meras keberatan atau direpotkan dengan adanya keberadaan Minjung, tapi wanita itu merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu begitu kuat dalam menjalani hari-harinya selama ini. Tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu menanyakan orang tuanya dan mengeluh akan hidupnya. Mungkin dia tahu kalau seandainya dia bertanya sekalipun, tak akan ada yang bisa menjawabnya karena dia anak buangan, ya gadis kecil itu merasa kalau dirinya bukanlah yatim piatu, namun dirinya hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berharga yang tak perlu dimiliki. Dan setiap kali dia ditanyai permasalahan kedua orang tuanya oleh orang asing, gadis kecil itu selalu mengatakan kalau dia tak punya ayah ataupun ibu. Miris memang.

Ibu pantipun melangkah menuju ruang makan, tempat Minjung berada. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah kursi yang diduduki Minjung.

Melihat adanya noda yang tercipta di pipi berisi sang gadis, ibu pantipun berinisiatif membersihkan noda itu menggunakan jari tangannya.

"Aigoo, belepotan sekali" ujarnya.

"Jungie suka masakan ibu!" ujar Minjung tak nyambung.

Sang ibu panti kembali menampakkan senyumnya melihat Minjung makan masakannya dengan lahap.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Cklek~

"Darimana saja! Kenapa lama sekali?!" teriak seorang yeoja pada namja yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sang namja hanya berjalan melewati sang yeoja setelah kembali menutup pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"YA! Jawab pertanyaanku Cho Kyuhyun!" kesal sang yeoja seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah sang namja yang masuk ke apartemen.

Yeoja itu ikut duduk di sofa tempat sang namja duduk, tentu saja duduk disampingnya.

"Ini. Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku membeli ini?" ujar sang namja seraya menyodorkan kantung plastik yang tadi dipegangnya.

Sang yeoja langsung saja girang mendapatkan pesanannya. "Kau yang terbaik oppa!" ujarnya setelah mencium kilat pipi Kyuhyun, sang namja, serta mengambil kantung plastik itu dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Hhh~ Kalau ada maunya atau sudah mendapatkan keinginannya saja memanggilku oppa. Dasar" gumam Kyuhyun seraya memencet remote TV, menyalakan TV.

Kyuhyunpun larut dalam acara yang ditampilkan di TV dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan, seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Henry itupun tengah asyik menikmati makanan yang tadi dipesannya di meja dapur.

_Skip time_

"Kyunnie... Henli mengantuk" ujar Henry manja seraya merangkul erat lengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, masih serius dengan tontonannya.

"Ini sudah malam loh. Henli ngantuk" ulang Henry lagi masih dengan sikap manjanya.

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya mematikan layar TVnya, kemudian beralih menatap Henry.

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja" ujarnya seraya mengelus rambut halus milik sang yeoja.

"Tapi, kalau oppa tak memeluk Henli seperti biasanya, Henli tak bisa tidur" ujar yeoja itu dengan nada manjanya.

Ya, yeoja itu sudah sangat bergntung dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dalam otaknya hanya ada satu nama saja, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Manja" ejek singkat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun melepas pelukan Henry kemudian berjongkok membelakanginya.

Henrypun dengan semangat naik keatas punggung Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka, ah ani, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen itu.

Diturunkannya tubuh Henry sesampainya mereka di kasur yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sekarang berbaringlah!" perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dipatuhi sang yeoja.

Kyuhyunpun ikut berbaring di sebelah Henry, kemudian memeluk tubuh berbalut pakaiannya lembut.

Dielusnya puncak kepala yeoja yang ada dipelukannya itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Henrypun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun Chatjando juindo eobsi nama itjyo"

Belum sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya, suara dengkuran halus serta nafas yang teratur terdengar di telinganya.

"Sudah tidur rupanya" gumanya pelan seraya melepas pelan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur. Namun, sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, namja tampan itu mengecup pelan kening Henry, dan berbisik pelan "jaljayo", dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hhh, lapar sekali" ujarnya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Bibi Uhm memasak apa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum membuka lemari yang ada di dapur.

Biasanya, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, Uhm ahjumma, sang pembantu, akan memasakkannya sesuatu. Karena diantara mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Henry, tak memiliki bakat dalam memasak. Jadi dengan adanya Uhm ahjumma, benar-benar menguntungkan.

Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan beberapa piring serta mangkuk yang berada di lemari, dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tanpa menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyunpun langsung duduk di kursi dan menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyunpun selesai dengan aktivitasnya, dan meletakkan mangkuk dan piring kotornya di tempat pencucian.

'Biar Uhm ahjumma saja yang mencucinya besok. Lebih baik, aku tidur saja sekarang' itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyunpun melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Henry. Ya, apartemen itu memiliki dua kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu. Luas bukan? Tentu saja kalau yang memilikinya itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

"Sudah berapa kartu kredit yang kau pakai hari ini?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Yeoja itupun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan meminta dikasihani.

"Minnie tak memakainya hari ini" jawab sang anak.

Terlihat raut wajah kaget terpancar dari wajah kedua pasangan suami istri yang ada di hadapan sang yeoja.

"Jinja?" tanya sang ayah tak percaya.

"Iya, appa. Minnie benar-benar tak memakainya hari ini" ulang sang anak dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Tumben" gumam sang ibu yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja di sebelahnya.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini?" tanya sang ayah kini dengan nada lembut.

Sungmin, sang yeoja, hanya tersenyum saja. Mengingat kembali apa yang dilaluinya hari ini.

Dengan semangatnya, yeoja itu berpindah duduk di tengah-tengah sang orang tua. Memeluk lengan mereka dengan manja.

"Appa tahu, tadi Minnie jalan-jalan ke taman dengan Bunny" ujar Sungmin memulai ceritanya.

Sang ayah maupun ibupun mengernyit heran. Apa yang spesial dari itu? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?

"Minnie menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang cantik, manis, lucu, menggemaskan, imut, ..."

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sang ibupun memotongnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Sungminpun kesal karena deskripsi mengenai gadis kecil yang ditemuinya tadi belum cukup.

"Aku belum selesai umma" sungutnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Iya, tapi, dimana letak kebahagiaanmu itu?" tanya sang ayah kali ini.

"Ya, kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan letak specialnya itu saat namja yang mengaku sebagai 'appa'nya muncul" jawab Sungmin.

Kini kedua bola mata bulatnya berbinar-binar, menandakan dia sedang bahagia. Memikirkan namja tampan yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Mengaku sebagai 'appa'nya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang ibu bingung mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Yah, dia juga sama dengan Minnie, baru bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu hari ini. Tapi sudah menyebut dirinya sebagai appanya, aneh bukan?" ujar Sungmin.

"Ah, biar appa tebak! Kau jatuh hati pada namja itu kan?" ujar sang ayah.

Langsung saja wajah Sungmin memerah, ah, tidak hanya wajah, tapi bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada sang orang tua dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Aigoo, yang sedang jatuh cinta" goda sang ibu seraya menoel-noel punggung tangan anaknya.

"Anak appa sudah besar rupanya" sang ayahpun tak mau kalah, juga ingin menggoda anaknya.

Pasalnya, ini baru pertama kalinya anak semata wayang mereka ini merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Yang dirasakannya selama ini hanyalah senang berbelanja, atau lebih tepatnya senang menghabiskan uang.

Namja seperti apa yang telah membuat anaknya seperti ini adalah pertanyaan yang ada didalam otak kedua orang tua itu.

"Jangan tertutup begini, cerita pada appa" desak sang ayah.

"Umma juga!" sang ibu tak mau ketinggalan.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, sang ayah menurunkan telapak tangan sang anak agar terlihat jelas rona merah itu.

"Namja itu..." Sungmin mulai mengawali kalimatnya.

Terlihat raut wajah penasaran dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian mau tahu saja! Minnie tak mau cerita!" ujar Sungmin cepat seraya berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian menutup serta mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Hhh.. Dasar anak itu" ujar sang ayah seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada istrinya.

"Mau apa kau?!" ujar sang wanita sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Hanya ingin mendekat saja" jawab sang pria santai.

"Aku mau ke kamar saja" ujar sang wanita seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja" gumam namja paruh baya itu.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

PENDEK ya? MEMANG!

DITUNGGU RnRNYA... ;-) 


End file.
